Jung's Family Series
by Jaeyong Twins
Summary: [CHAPTER 3 UP!] [EDIT] Keseharian Keluarga Jaehyun dengan Taeyong sebagai istrinya dan Mark sebagai bayi kecilnya yang menggemaskan. [ Jaeyong with baby Mark ] [ Jaehyun x Taeyong ] [ NCT ]
1. Chapter 1

**Jung's Family Series**

 **Jung Jaehyun, Lee Taeyong, Mark Lee, and other.**

 **YAOI, BL, Abal-abal, Typo, Gaje, Mpreg, Bahasa aneh.**

 **JaeYong! Parent with Mark! Baby.**

 **Semua cast di ff ini milik tuhan, orang tua mereka, dan SM Ent.**

 **.**

 **Buat semua penghuni grub Jaeyong, baik yang new member ataupun member lama, aku kangen banget sama kalian semua :')**

* * *

 **Happy Reading~  
**

* * *

Jaehyun, direktur berumur dua puluh tiga tahun itu tersenyum senang saat membuka pintu rumah miliknya. Akhirnya ia bisa sekali-kali pulang lebih awal. Jaehyun ingin cepat-cepat melihat istri manisnya yang ia sayangi, Taeyong. Jarang sekali ia bisa pulang sebelum makan malam, biasanya Jaehyun baru pulang saat jarum panjang menunjuk waktu tengah malam.

"M-mom~"

Ah, suara lucu yang baru saja menyapa indra pendengarannya membuat Jaehyun ingat ada 'makhluk hidup' lain yang juga lebih baik ia pandangi terus menerus dibandingkan berkas-berkas di ruang kerja nya. Ia tersenyum geli ketika melihat bayi kecilnya sedang berada di pelukan Taeyong. Jung Minhyung. Bayi lucu milik Jaehyun dan Taeyong. Minhyung berusia satu tahun sekarang.

Jung Jaehyun, direktur muda dari sebuah perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang teknologi menikahi kekasihnya yang sudah ia pacari selama tiga tahun yang bernama Taeyong. Taeyong sendiri adalah kakak kelas Jaehyun saat sekolah dulu, ia sekarang menjadi model. Wajah manis Taeyong sering muncul di majalah-majalah fashion.

Walaupun keluarga Jaehyun dan Taeyong berasal dari salah satu keluarga terkaya di Korea Selatan, bukan berarti mereka hidup dengan mewah. Well, mungkin Jaehyun sedikit seperti itu, namun kehadiran Taeyong yang terbiasa hidup sederhana mengurangi perilaku buruk Jaehyun. Mereka memiliki rumah berlantai dua yang terlihat sederhana, tapi ber-interior modern dan nyaman.

Jaehyun meletakkan jas kerja nya di sofa dengan asal, lalu mendekati sosok istri nya. "Uri Markeu~ Daddy pulang,"

Taeyong dan Mark reflek menoleh. Mark bertepuk tangan dengan semangat ketika melihat wajah tampan daddy nya lagi, sedangkan wajah Taeyong terlihat menyesal. "Maaf, Jae. Aku tidak mendengarmu membuka pintu."

Jaehyun menggeleng dan mencubit gemas pipi Mark yang masih tertawa senang. "Tidak apa-apa. Tapi aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika kau tidak mendengar pencuri atau orang asing memasuki rumah kita."

Taeyong meringis mendengar ucapan Jaehyun. "Kau pulang lebih cepat hari ini, Jae?"

"Begitulah," Jaehyun mendudukkan dirinya disamping Taeyong yang sedang duduk di karpet bulu. Perhatian Jaehyun teralih pada Mark yang meraba-raba wajahnya dengan tangan mungil milik Mark.

Jaehyun merebut Mark dari pelukan Taeyong. "Mark~ Lucunyaaa~"

Taeyong cemberut ketika bayi kecilnya diambil. "Jae, kau lupa jika anak kita bernama Minhyung?"

"Itu nama panggilan sayang dariku, bodoh." Jaehyun mencubit gemas hidung Taeyong.

Taeyong mengusap bekas cubitan Jaehyun. Pout menggemaskan belum lepas dari bibir tipisnya. "Bagaimana bisa nama Minhyung mempunyai nama panggilan Mark? Tidak nyambung sama sekali, Jae."

"Setidaknya ada huruf 'M' di kedua nama itu." Jaehyun mulai jengah. "Aku rasa kau harus memanggilku daddy."

Alis Taeyong menyatu ketika dua kalimat yang dikeluarkan Jaehyun juga tidak nyambung satu sama lain. Kasihan, pasti karena terlalu sering mengurus berkas-berkas penting Jaehyun jadi begini. "Kenapa aku harus memanggilmu daddy? Kau bukan ayahku."

"Bukan begitu. Aku ingin kau memanggilku daddy agar Mark meniru panggilan mu." Jaehyun menggaruk rambut hitam cepaknya."Aku bosan dipanggil Jahe oleh anakku sendiri."

Taeyong tertawa terbahak-bahak saat mendengar alasan suaminya. Mark bisa memanggil Taeyong dengan sebutan 'mommy' karena Taeyong sering menyebut dirinya sendiri 'mommy' setiap berhadapan dengan Mark. Berbeda dengan Jaehyun. Direktur muda itu jarang bertemu dengan Mark, membuat taktik milik Taeyong tidak berlaku baginya.

Taeyong sendiri masih memanggil Jaehyun dengan nama asli, membuat Mark kecil ikut memanggil daddy nya sendiri dengan nama asli. Sayang sekali, nama Jaehyun terlalu sulit diucapkan oleh bocah berumur satu tahun. Alhasil, Mark memanggil daddy nya sendiri dengan nama plesetan, 'Jahe'.

Mark yang mendengar kata 'Jahe' menatap Jaehyun dengan bola mata yang berbinar lucu. "Jaheeee~"

"Nah 'kan~!" Jaehyun merengek saat Mark memanggilnya begitu lagi.

"Mark mungkin belum merasakan aura daddy darimu, Jae." Taeyong menciumi pipi Mark. "Lagipula, mana ada seorang daddy yang merengek seperti anak kecil."

Jaehyun yang merasa tersindir segera menggendong Mark dan berjalan menjauhi Taeyong. Meninggalkan sang istri yang bengong sekarang.

"Ya! Jung Jaehyun! Kau ngambek hanya karena hal sepele?!"

Jaehyun makin cemberut di dalam kamar ketika menyadari kalimat istri nya adalah fakta. "Hari ini Mark tidur denganku! Salah sendiri kau mengejekku lagi!"

Taeyong menghela nafasnya ketika mendengar teriakan samar dari Jaehyun. Ia merasa memiliki dua bayi. Yang satu bayi kecil yang lucu, yang satu bayi besar yang manja. Pemuda manis itu memilih menonton film yang pasti ujung-ujung nya dia akan tertidur di depan TV, dan suami yang masih sedikit kekanakan itu akan menggendong nya kedalam kamar.

* * *

Sinar matahari pagi di hari libur menyambut keluarga Jung. Taeyong sedang mencuci piring bekas sarapan ketika Jaehyun dan Mark sedang asyik bergurau.

"Dengar Mark, daddy membelikan sesuatu untukmu kemarin." Jaehyun berkata dengan semangat.

"Jae, sekali lagi, nama anak kita Minhyung, bukan Mark."

Menghiraukan ucapan istrinya, Jaehyun cepat-cepat mengambil kardus disamping sofa yang ia letakkan kemarin malam. "Ini dia!"

Mark yang jelas belum tahu isinya, bertepuk tangan gembira.

Jaehyun membuka kardus itu dan mengeluarkan sepatu mungil yang ada di dalamnya. "Sepatu Baby Converse berwarna hitam untukmu, Mark~!"

Mark mengambil sepatu ditangan Jaehyun, dan menggigitinya.

"Jangan digigit!" Jaehyun buru-buru mengambil sepatu yang digigiti oleh Mark. "Ini untuk dipakai di kaki. Dipakai saat berjalan."

Mark memiringkan kepalanya. "Alan?"

"Iya, berjalan."

"J-jalan?"

Jaehyun tersenyum gemas. "Iya, dipakai saat berjalan."

Taeyong yang sudah selesai dengan pekerjaannya, memilih mendekati Jaehyun dan Mark. "Kau membelikan sepatu lagi untuk Minhyung?"

Jaehyun mengangguk. "Ya, agar Mark tampanku berminat belajar berjalan."

Mark memang terlambat berjalan. Ia bisa berdiri, namun tidak bisa melangkahkan kaki kecilnya. Saat Jaehyun ataupun Taeyong menopang Mark untuk berdiri dan melatih Mark melangkah, bocah itu menggeliat dan berusaha keras untuk duduk. Itu terjadi beberapa kali, membuat Jaehyun dan Taeyong sedikit pusing memikirkannya.

"Ah~ Niat yang mulia," Taeyong tersenyum, berusaha menghargai usaha suami nya. "Tapi bisa kau hitung dulu, berapa sepatu kecil branded yang sudah kau belikan untuk Minhyung?"

Jaehyun berusaha membuat Mark tertarik berjalan dengan membelikannya sepatu branded beragam warna dan model. Mulai dari Baby Converse, Baby Adidas, Baby Nike, Baby Vans, Baby Puma, dan masih banyak lagi. Tapi Mark masih saja tidak tertarik belajar berjalan.

"Oh ayolah, ini yang terakhir sayang."

Jaehyun menggunakan panggilan itu agar Taeyong tidak mengomel panjang lebar. Ia ingin hari libur nya yang indah di isi dengan tawa, senyum ,tingkah menggemaskan, atau apapun itu. Sedangkan Taeyong memutar bola matanya bosan.

Mark menunjuk sepatu Converse mungil itu. "Atu?"

"Sepatu." Jaehyun membenarkan ocehan Mark.

"Patu?"

Jaehyun mengangguk. Duh, Mark imut sekali. Ia bersumpah gemas sekali dengan Mark. "Hampir benar, sepatu. Mau mencoba?"

Mark mengangguk kecil dengan polosnya, membiarkan Jaehyun memasang sepatu Baby Converse mungil di kaki kecilnya. "Jahe?"

"Iya, Mark?"

"Sungguh panggilan kalian berdua lucu sekali." Taeyong tidak bisa menahan tawanya. "Jae, kau bilang tidak mau dipanggil Jahe, tapi kau merespon panggilan Minhyung walau dia menyebut Jahe."

Jaehyun masih sibuk mengikat tali sepatu mungil itu. "Tidak mungkin aku mengabaikan kata lucu yang keluar dari Mark."

"Namanya Minhyung, bukan Mark."

"Selesai! Ah~ Kau keren sekali! Ini baru anak daddy!" Menghiraukan kalimat Taeyong lagi, Jaehyun menggendong Mark yang juga tertawa senang. "Tapi, kau harus belajar berjalan setelah ini."

Jaehyun kembali mendudukkan Mark di karpet bulu, menunggu Mark berinisiatif berdiri. Tapi nihil, Mark justru bermain dengan kardus sepatu.

Jaehyun menepuk dahi nya. "Belajarlah berjalan, Mark."

Mark hanya balas menatap Jaehyun dengan tatapan polos.

Taeyong mengecup pipi Jaehyun yang terlihat kecewa dan mengusap punggung lebarnya. "Jangan kecewa, Jae. Kau sudah berusaha. Cepat atau lambat, Minhyung kita suatu saat nanti bisa berjalan."

Jaehyun mengangguk sedih.

"Aw~ My big baby~" Taeyong memeluk suaminya yang menurutnya bertingkah lucu.

Jaehyun membalas pelukan Taeyong. Jika boleh jujur, Jaehyun memang kecewa sekali usaha nya kali ini gagal, sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Tapi kalimat yang diucapkan Taeyong dan perlakuan hangat nya membuat kekecewaan Jaehyun berkurang.

Kedua orang dewasa itu sibuk berpelukan, saling berbisik kata-kata romantis sampai tidak menyadari jika Mark telah berdiri tegak beberapa jarak dari mereka.

"Jaheee~!" Mark berteriak. "Mom~!"

Jaehyun dan Taeyong langsung melepaskan pelukan mereka ketika mendengar teriakan Mark.

Jaehyun yang menyadari tindakan Mark segera merentangkan tangannya. "Kemari, Mark! Jahe disini~"

Tubuh kecil Mark tetap terdiam di tempat.

"Jahe disini. Mark mau dipeluk Jahe?" Jaehyun memasang senyum hangatnya.

Mark tergerak dengan senyum yang berasal dari Jaehyun. Entah keajaiban darimana, Mark mulai menggerakkan kaki kanannya untuk melangkah, lalu disusul dengan kaki kirinya.

Tubuh Mark sempat oleng, yang membuat Taeyong panik. "JAEHYUN! ANAKKU AKAN JATUH!"

"Diam, sayang." Jaehyun menaruh telunjuk di depan bibirnya. "Anak kita hanya belajar berjalan dan sempat oleng, bukan berlatih mengemudikan mobil pemadam kebakaran dan hampir menabrak kucing."

Kepribadian Jaehyun berganti dengan sangat cepat, sesuai dengan keadaan. Mulanya kekanakan, tiba-tiba menjadi dewasa dengan aura daddy yang menguar.

Mark menatap Jaehyun dengan ragu. Ia ikut merentangkan kedua tangannya, seolah-olah sangat ingin dipelukan Jaehyun saat itu juga.

"Ayo kesini~" Jaehyun menepukkan kedua tangannya, ia juga memasang ekspresi wajah yang konyol.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Mark tetap berdiri tegak dan Jaehyun mulai lelah bertepuk tangan.

"Okay, Jae. Sepertinya Minhyung tidak akan pernah pindah dari tempatnya tanpa bantuan." Taeyong berdiri dan menopang Mark. "Ayo berjalan kearah Jahe~"

"Ya!" Jaehyun mendengus sebal. "Kenapa kau memanggilku Jahe?"

"Kau tidak sadar menyebut dirimu sendiri dengan sebutan Jahe saat Minhyung melangkah tadi?"

"Mungkin aku terlalu bersemangat sampai lupa," Jaehyun mengelus tengkuknya, dan menatap Mark yang masih enggan melangkahkan kakinya lagi. "Mark, ayo kemari~"

Mark mulai melangkahkan kaki kanannya lagi, membuat Jaehyun bertepuk tangan senang. Sayang sekali, Mark kembali menggeliat dan memaksa duduk kembali.

Taeyong menghujani wajah Mark dengan ciuman, membuat Mark terkikik geli. Ia melihat suaminya yang memandang Mark dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. "Sudahlah, Jae. Setidaknya Minhyung sudah melangkahkan kakinya selama tiga kali."

Jaehyun mengangguk, menghampiri Mark dan ikut menciumnya. "Jahe sangat menyayangi Mark."

Taeyong memandang Jaehyun dengan aneh.

"Jahe juga sangat menyayangi Taeyong." Jaehyun mencium bibir Taeyong.

Taeyong mendorong tubuh Jaehyun. "Oke, cukup. Terdengar menggelikan sekali ketika kau menyebut dirimu sendiri dengan nama Jahe."

"Apa aku menyebut diriku Jahe lagi?" Jaehyun menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Taeyong mengangguk, sedangkan Jaehyun menghela nafas. Direktur muda itu mempunyai panggilan sayang untuk Mark, mungkin Jahe adalah panggilan sayang dari Mark.

Lagipula, Jaehyun menyadari jika nama Jahe tidak seburuk itu.

* * *

TBC

* * *

 **Love, Vava.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jung's Family Series**

 **Jung Jaehyun, Lee Taeyong, Mark Lee, and other.**

 **YAOI, BL, Abal-abal, Typo, Gaje, Mpreg, Bahasa aneh.**

 **JaeYong! Parent with Mark! Baby.**

 **Semua cast di ff ini milik tuhan, orang tua mereka, dan SM Ent.**

 **.**

 **Kemungkinan chapter kedepannya, ff ini bakalan 'diurus' sama kakak kembarku, Fafa :) Akun ini emang dari jaman pertama dibuat, udah dipegang sama dua orang, aku dan kakak kembar ku :) Bye~ Sampai jumpa di ff lain~ :) Baik- baik ya sama Fafa, kalau dia nyebelin siram aja pake air panas :'v Chapter ini terinspirasi dari adik sepupu ku yang usia nya sama kayak Mark di ff ini, yang akhirnya dibeliin hewan peliharaan karena ngerepotin lol.  
**

* * *

 **Happy Reading  
**

* * *

Jaehyun tiba di rumah saat jarum jam tepat menunjukkan waktu setengah dua belas malam. Pemuda itu turun dari mobil nya, dan membuka pagar rumah miliknya sendiri, memasukkan mobil miliknya di garasi, lalu menutup pintu pagar nya lagi. Semua hal itu ia kerjakan dengan sepelan mungkin. Ia masih ingat jelas saat Taeyong memarahi nya habis-habisan karena Mark terbangun akibat suara berisik yang ditimbulkan Jaehyun.

Direktur muda itu membuka pintu nya yang terkunci, dan masuk kedalam rumah. Ia melepas sepatu lalu meletakkannya di rak, tidak lupa menutup pintu rumah dan mengunci nya kembali. Saat Jaehyun melangkahkan kakinya kearah ruang keluarga, ia bisa melihat jika ruangan itu masih dalam keadaan lampu yang menyala.

"Tidak biasanya Taeyong menyalakan lampu ketika tidur." Gumam Jaehyun.

Baru saja Jaehyun akan mengarahkan tangannya untuk mematikan lampu ruang keluarga, sosok pemuda manis bersama bayi di pelukannya terlihat dari dapur. "Jae?"

"KYAAA!"

Jaehyun terlonjak kaget dan melemparkan jas nya yang sempat ia lepas kearah orang itu.

"Jung Jaehyun!" Pemuda itu berhasil menampik jas milik Jaehyun yang bisa saja mengenai bayi yang digendong nya. "Jangan berteriak malam-malam!"

Jaehyun memegangi jantung nya yang berdetak kencang.

Sialan.

Ternyata itu hanya istri nya yang sedang menggendong Mark.

"Salahmu sendiri mengagetkanku!" Jaehyun menuding Taeyong habis-habisan. "Biasanya kau sudah tertidur saat tengah malam begini!"

Taeyong terlihat tidak terima. "Astaga, Jae, aku hanya memastikan jika kau yang memasuki rumah kita! Aku di dapur untuk menenangkan Minhyung yang tadi sedang menangis!"

Pasangan muda itu tidak sadar jika teriakan mereka membangunkan Mark yang tadinya sempat berhasil tidur.

"HUWEEEEE~"

Dan tangisan yang sedari tadi didengar oleh Taeyong terdengar lagi, membuat kepala pemuda manis itu berdenyut.

Jaehyun merasa sangat bersalah sekarang. Matanya yang terlihat lelah terlihat memandangi Mark yang menangis histeris dipelukan Taeyong. "Maafkan aku,"

Taeyong sibuk menenangkan Mark. "Ssh~ Sayang, mommy disini..."

Mark masih menangis dengan kencang di gendongan Taeyong. Jaehyun mendekati Mark dan mengelus pipi gembilnya pelan.

"Jahe?" Mark tiba-tiba berhenti menangis dan menatap Jaehyun dengan mata berairnya yang masih tampak menggemaskan.

Jaehyun tersenyum manis. "Hai, Mark."

Kedua tangan Mark menggapai-gapai tubuh Jaehyun. Jaehyun yang paham maksud Mark, segera menggendong tubuh mungil itu.

"Kenapa Minhyung selalu terlihat senang di dekatmu?" Taeyong iri melihat Jaehyun yang tersenyum senang karena Mark mengusakkan wajah menggemaskannya di dada bidang milik Jaehyun.

"Bukankah kau juga merasa senang di dekatku?" Jaehyun terkekeh.

Taeyong mendengus dan membuang wajahnya. "Tidak, biasa saja."

"Mungkin Mark merasa bisa melihat seluruh dunia di gendonganku," Jaehyun menyeringai. "Karena aku tinggi."

Taeyong menggembungkan pipi nya sebal. "Secara tidak langsung, kau menghina ku pendek?"

Jaehyun hanya tersenyum penuh arti dan mengusap wajah mungil Mark yang basah karena air mata. "Ada apa dengan Mark?"

Taeyong menghela nafas. "Dia tidak sakit, Minhyung baik-baik saja."

"Lalu?" Jaehyun bersyukur Mark baik-baik saja. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan melihat keadaan Mark yang sedang sakit seperti beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Entahlah, Jae. Aku hanya merasa dia rewel karena kesepian. Setiap aku meninggalkannya untuk menyuci, memasak, dan melakukan pekerjaan rumah lain, Minhyung selalu menangis. Ia bahkan lumayan sering menyebut ku dan menyebut Jahe diantara tangisannya."

"Pelankan suara mu, Mark sudah tertidur." Jaehyun sedikit berbisik. "Apa lebih baik aku mencarikan orang yang bisa membantu mu melakukan pekerjaan rumah?"

Taeyong menampilkan wajah kagum ketika melihat Mark benar-benar cepat tertidur di gendongan Jaehyun, dan dengan cepat menampilkan wajah masam ketika Jaehyun berkata kalimat terakhir. "Aku tidak suka ada orang asing yang belum tentu bisa dipercaya memasuki rumah ku."

Jaehyun mengangguk paham. "Lalu bagaimana?"

"Yah.. Mungkin aku harus setiap saat berada di dekat Minhyung agar ia tidak merasa kesepian lagi."

Jaehyun mengecup bibir Taeyong dengan sayang. "Tidurlah, aku akan memikirkan hal ini."

Taeyong mengangguk, tangannya bergerak mengusap matanya yang kuyu. Jaehyun tersenyum gemas melihat tingkah istrinya, dan berjalan perlahan menuju kamar milik Mark.

"Sweet dream, cutie~" Jaehyun berbisik pelan ketika menyelimuti tubuh mungil Mark.

Direktur muda itu menatap Mark yang tertidur dengan lelap. Pasti Taeyong mengalami hari-hari yang sulit akhir-akhir ini.

* * *

"Pagi, sayang." Jaehyun tersenyum menatap Taeyong yang muncul di meja makan dengan mata sayu.

"Ada apa ini?" Taeyong menunjuk semua hidangan yang diletakkan di meja makan. "Kenapa kau bangun pagi sekali?"

Jaehyun mengecup bibir Taeyong sekilas. "Hari ini, biarkan aku yang menyiapkan sarapan."

Taeyong dengan nyawa yang masih separuh, menatap Mark di sebelahnya yang memainkan biskuit bayi. "Kenapa Minhyung sudah bangun?"

"Dia menangis saat aku menyiapkan sarapan tadi," Jaehyun mengambil cangkir kopi miliknya, dan menyesapnya pelan. "Ia tidak ingin tidur lagi sampai sekarang."

Taeyong cemberut. "Dasar bandel."

Sedangkan bocah yang sedang dibicarakan malah sibuk meremas-remas biskuit bayi di tangannya.

"Cuci muka dulu, sayang." Jaehyun terkekeh pelan ketika Taeyong hendak mengambil roti panggang.

Taeyong menggigit roti panggang itu dan menjawab dengan sewot. "Sudah kok."

"Omong-omong, aku tau pemecah permasalahan kita kali ini." Jaehyun menaik-turunkan alisnya. "Mau dengar tidak?"

Taeyong mengangguk dengan mulut yang menggembung karena penuh dengan makanan.

"Bagaimana dengan memelihara hewan di rumah?"

Tanpa diduga, Taeyong melonjak senang. "Astaga, Jaehyun! Aku berfikir kau tidak akan memperbolehkan memelihara hewan dirumah ini!"

Jaehyun meringis. Ini keadaan darurat, jadi Jaehyun terpaksa melakukannya. Lagipula, pandangan Jaehyun terhadap semua hewan masih sama. Merepotkan.

"Pelihara hewan yang tidak merepotkan, ya." Jaehyun mengingatkan.

Taeyong terlihat berfikir sejenak. "Aku suka anjing dan kucing. Kedua hewan itu menaikkan mood setiap manusia. Mungkin juga berpengaruh untuk Minhyung."

"Sayangnya, dua hewan itu merepotkan." Jaehyun menyambung kalimat Taeyong.

Taeyong memutarkan bola matanya bosan ketika mendengar jawaban suami nya. "Lalu apa? Kau ingin kita memelihara ikan didalam akuarium?"

Jaehyun menjentikkan jarinya. "Itu ide bagus!"

"Dan minhyung akan mengubek-ubek air didalam akuarium hanya untuk menangkap ikan yang terlihat menarik perhatiannya, lalu pada akhirnya ikan itu mati dua jam setelah kau bawa kemari."

Perkiraan yang tajam sekali. Jaehyun meringis lagi. "Aku menarik ucapanku tadi."

"Ayolah, Jae. Anjing dan kucing tidak buruk." Taeyong cemberut dan merajuk.

"Aku masih tidak cocok dengan anjing," Jaehyun menerawang keatas, terlihat menimbang-nimbang. "Kucing saja?"

"Yeah! Kucing!" Taeyong mengepalkan kedua tangannya di udara. "Terima kasih, Jae!"

Jaehyun tersenyum manis melihat tingkah Taeyong. "Kau mau ras apa? Aku akan membelikannya setelah pulang nanti."

"Terserah kau saja, Jae." Taeyong masih tersenyum. Ia bisa membayangkan ketika kucing berada dirumah mereka, mengajak Mark bermain, bertingkah lucu, dan lain-lain. "Belikan yang menurutmu paling lucu!

"Okay!" Jaehyun mencium pipi Taeyong yang terlihat senang. Mereka memutuskan memelihara kucing untuk menemani Mark, kenapa Taeyong yang senang sekali?

Taeyong menangkup kedua pipi Jaehyun, memandangi iris mata Jaehyun. "Bisakah kau pulang awal nanti malam?"

"Aku usahakan untukmu." Jaehyun tersenyum dan mengecup bibir Taeyong.

* * *

"Sayang?" Jaehyun menutup pintu rumah. Ia tampak kesulitan dengan semua barang yang dibawanya. "Aku pulang!"

"Jaehyun~" Taeyong berlari kearah Jaehyun, dan memeluknya erat. "Mana kucingnya?"

"Sebentar, sayang. Aku akan membuka kandang ini setelah kita berkumpul nanti" Jaehyun menjauhkan dua kandang kucing di kedua tangannya yang berusaha digapai oleh Taeyong. "Bantu aku membawa barang yang lain! Masih ada banyak perlengkapan untuk kucing ini. Sial, aku sudah mengatakan jika kucing itu merepotkan! Seharusnya aku tidak mendengarkan ucapan istriku yang cerewet ini! Kau bahkan tidak berterima kasih karena aku sudah menuruti semua permintaanmu"

"Baiklah~ Jangan mengomel begitu, kau seperti kakek-kakek tua." Taeyong tersenyum lucu. "Dan terima kasih, sayang!"

"Hm," Jaehyun cemberut dan bergumam. "Dimana Mark?"

"Dia di sofa ruang keluarga. Habis menangis beberapa menit yang lalu hanya karena aku tinggalkan mencuci pakaian." Taeyong membawa satu-persatu perlengkapan yang dibicarakan Jaehyun sebelumnya.

Banyak sekali yang dibeli oleh Jaehyun. Taeyong bersyukur, walau Jaehyun terlihat ogah-ogahan memelihara kucing ini, Jaehyun tetap membelikan semua perlengkapan untuk memelihara kucing ini dengan baik dan benar. Ada makanan kucing, litter box, cat litter, serokan, tempat makan dan minum, sampo kucing, handuk, waslap, sikat, travel bag for cat, dan scratching post.

"Jika Mark tetap menangis walaupun kita sudah memelihara kucing, aku bersumpah akan memutilasi kucing ini dan membakar semua perlengkapan kucing yang aku beli."

Taeyong melirik Jaehyun yang terlihat bad mood. "Sudahlah, ayo buka sekarang! Aku penasaran!"

Jaehyun mengangguk. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di karpet bulu, dan tidak lupa membawa Mark kedalam pangkuannya. Direktur muda itu membuka kedua kandang kucing berawarna biru laut. Tampak kedua sosok kucing itu keluar dengan lucunya.

"Scottish fold!" Taeyong dengan girang mengambil salah satu kucing yang berwarna abu-abu dan putih. "Aku tidak tau kau punya selera yang bagus!"

Jaehyun mengangkat pundaknya. "Entahlah, mereka menggemaskan. Mengingatkan ku tentang kau dan Mark."

Taeyong tersenyum manis. Pilihan Jaehyun adalah yang terbaik menurutnya. "Minhyung! Lihat, bulu kucing ini halus sekali!"

Mark tanpa rasa takut menyentuh bulu kucing satunya yang berwarna abu-abu dan hitam, lalu tertawa senang.

"Minhyung suka! Yeah! Mommy juga suka kucing!"

Jaehyun memandang malas kedua orang yang perhatiannya benar-benar terfokus oleh dua penghuni baru dirumah ini. Bahkan dirinya yang jarang pulang lebih awal, sedikit terlupakan.

"Minhyung, kau suka?"

Mark tertawa senang dan bertepuk tangan. "Sukaaa~"

"Yang sedang Minhyung pegang, mommy beri nama Strawberry." Taeyong lalu mengusap bulu kucing di pangkuannya. "Yang ini, mommy beri nama Raspberry."

"Sawbeli~" Mark dengan cadelnya berusaha menirukan nama yang diucapkan Taeyong. Tangannya sedari tadi tidak berhenti mengelus bulu kucing. "Lasbeli~"

Jaehyun cemberut. Ia benar-benar terlupakan. Pemuda berambut cepak itu berdiri dan berjalan menjauhi dua sosok manis yang masih bermain dengan kucing-kucing lucu.

Taeyong yang menyadari hal itu, terkekeh geli. "Ya! Jung Jaehyun! Kau ngambek lagi?!"

Jaehyun dari dalam kamar balas berteriak. "Dasar duo maniak kucing! Aku benar-benar akan memutilasi dua kucing itu!"

* * *

TBC

* * *

 **Mybestbaetae: AKU JUGA KANGEN HUHU :" JUNG FAMILY JUGA KELEMAHAN KU :" udah lanjut kak~ makasih**

 **Pisangcoklat: Uname eomma bikin ngakak lol. Receh nya diriku :" Mark pasti lucu lah, kalo ga lucu, gede nya ga bakalan jadi suami ku :'v Wedang jahe enak kok :'v Aku juga kangen sama eomma :3**

 **Restiana: Udah lanjut ya~ makasih**

 **Nonono546: AYEM KAMBEK YAW~ cie kangen :'v /sodorin kantong plastik/ Iya, Mark kecil kecil udah lancang :'v yang ini udah lanjut yaps~  
**

 **Yaoi readers-ssu: Hah? Beneran? Astaga, aku juga turut berduka cita. Aku udah cari uname nya di ffn tapi ga ada. Tapi pembelajaran yang kamu bilang itu sedikit nakutin, maaf. Maksudku, siapa yang bakalan sadar kalau mau mati? Aku bahkan masih anak umur 14 tahun besok september tanggal 8.  
**

 **SJMK95: Pengennya nambahin Winwin, tapi liat aja deh kedepannya :'v Hot daddy leh ugha :'v Oke mak~ makasih**

 **Keys13th: :'v udah lanjut yaps~**

 **Dabeerrel04: Hp ku rusak, dan ga bisa on pc :') lagian aku jadi anak UN tahun ini :'v Aku jadi anaknya jaeyong loh :'v kakak iri kan sama aku? :'v /taboq/ Maapkan T . T**

 **ChiminChim: Atu uga emesh ama Mark :'v udah lanjut yaps~**

 **Troalle: Makasih~**

 **Peachpetals: Makasih ya~ Salahkan Jahe yang manja :'v ini udah lanjut yaps**

 **Maya han: Sama sama hot :'v**

 **Nurpelan: Makasih~ udah dilanjut ya**

 **Blakcpearl: Iya, bahagia :)**

 **LOVEJaeYong: Makasih~ udah lanjut ya**

 **Ayahana73: Udah lanjut kakak~**

 **Jaheyuuun: Udah lanjut~**

 **Lovejaeyong1401: Makasih~**

 **laaa: Maaf, tapi ini bukan gs :'' ini Mpreg :"**

 **JonginDO: Udah lanjut ya~**

 **Haechanoona: Selucu aku, ya kan kak? :'v /taboq/ Iya, harmonis :) udah ya kak, makasih~**

 **Love, Vava.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jung's Family Series  
**

[ **Jaehyun x Taeyong with baby Mark** ]

YAOI, OOC.

FF ini berasal dari **otakku sendiri**. Jika ada kesamaan dengan FF lain hanyalah sebuah **kebetulan**.

 **Dilarang keras sengaja meniru ide dan isi cerita**. Aku memang masih **bocah** , tapi **tolong hargai** **karya abal-abal bocah** yang satu ini, ya ^^

* * *

 **Happy Reading ^^**

* * *

Jaehyun sangat sensitive.

Pernah suatu saat Jaehyun terbangun hanya karena ranjang yang—sedikit—berderit saat Taeyong turun dari ranjang, ponselnya yang berbunyi beberapa detik karena pesan masuk, burung gereja yang mengetuk jendela kamarnya beberapa kali, dan masih banyak lagi.

Suara kecil dapat membuat Jaehyun terbangun, apalagi suara tangisan bayi yang terdengar ke seluruh penjuru rumah.

Jaehyun menggeram rendah saat mendengar tangisan yang tidak segera berhenti dan malah semakin kencang. Ia berguling beberapa saat, dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk duduk. Suara ini terlalu memekakkan telinga jika diabaikan terlalu lama.

Jaehyun berjalan setengah sadar kedalam kamar Mark. Ia menggendong bayinya pelan-pelan.

"Sssh, sayang," Pemuda itu menepuk-nepuk punggung kecil Mark dan berjalan keluar. "Daddy disini. Jangan khawatir, Daddy disini."

Jaehyun tidak peduli dengan Mark yang masih menyebutnya dengan panggilan aneh, ia tetap melatih Mark memanggilnya dengan panggilan yang benar. Pemuda itu yakin jika Mark akan memanggilnya Daddy suatu saat nanti.

Suatu saat nanti. Yeah.

"Kau lihat itu, Mark?" Jaehyun menyibak tirai jendela dan menunjuk pemandangan di luar. "Sekarang turun salju."

Tangisan Mark perlahan-lahan mulai berhenti. Jaehyun tersenyum manis dan menghapus air mata di pipi Mark.

Mark menempelkan tangan mungilnya di jendela yang terasa dingin, membuat bocah itu kaget dan menarik tangannya. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian, Mark menempelkan tangannya lagi pada jendela. Matanya tak pernah lepas dari pemandangan di luar.

"S-salju,"

Jaehyun berjalan menjauhi jendela. "Okay, cukup. Saatnya membersihkan diri dan mengganti popokmu."

Mark tidak merengek. Ia menuruti ucapan Jaehyun. Tangannya melingkar di leher dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Jaehyun.

Jaehyun berjalan perlahan. Rumah ini masih terasa asing bagi Jaehyun.

Karena mempunyai bayi satu tahun yang juga butuh perhatian sang Daddy, Ayah Jaehyun untuk sementara menggantikan posisinya sebagai CEO utama hingga Mark sudah cukup besar. Ayah Jaehyun yang akan mengurus di perusahaan di Korea, sementara Jaehyun mengurus cabang perusahaan yang ada di Amerika Serikat. Hal itulah yang membuat keluarga kecil Jaehyun pindah ke Amerika. Walaupun satu bulan sudah berlalu, suasana disini masih terasa asing bagi Jaehyun.

"Good morning, 'lil Captain Amerika~" Jaehyun berkata di depan cermin kamar mandi.

Mark tertawa senang. Daddy nya tahu jika bocah itu sedang menyukai sosok Captain Amerika.

Jaehyun membaringkan Mark perlahan diatas lemari kecil setinggi pinggangnya. Ia mengganti popok Mark dengan telaten dan cepat, tidak jijik dan memakan waktu yang lama seperti saat ia pertama kali melakukannya.

Setelah menaburi bedak bayi dan memakaikan popok baru yang bersih, Jaehyun mengangkat tubuh Mark dan membasuh wajahnya perlahan dengan menyeluruh. Setelah itu, ia menggosok gigi Mark yang baru tumbuh dua di rahang bawah.

"Selesai~" Jaehyun tersenyum melihat bayangan dirinya sendiri dan Mark. "Sekarang Daddy yang akan membersihkan wajah."

Jaehyun menurunkan Mark, dan merapikan baju tidur Mark yang sedikit berantakan, lalu membiarkannya berjalan-jalan di sekitar kamar mandi. Pemuda itu membasuh wajah dan menggosok gigi dengan cepat, takut jika terjadi sesuatu pada Mark karena tidak mengawasinya dengan baik.

"Jahe~"

Panggilan sialan itu lagi.

Jaehyun selesai dan menggendong Mark, membawanya keluar. "Daddy buatkan susu, ya?"

Mark mengangguk. Jaehyun menurunkan Mark di ruang keluarga dan melepaskan dua kucing milik mereka. Jika Mark sudah bermain dengan Strawberry dan Raspberry, bocah itu tidak akan mengganggu kegiatan orang lain dan keluyuran.

Setelah beberapa menit berada di dapur, Jaehyun kembali dengan sebotol susu. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di depan Mark.

Jaehyun terkekeh pelan saat tangan kecil Mark berusaha menggapai botol susu yang dibawanya. "Sebentar, sayang."

Jaehyun mengisyaratkan Mark untuk duduk dipangkuannya. Mark merangkak dan menuruti Daddy nya.

Mark meminum susu dipangkuan Jaehyun dengan tenang. Tidak tahan dengan keimutan Mark, Jaehyun tersenyum gemas dan mencium pipi bayinya berulang-ulang.

"Jahe!"

Jaehyun tertawa saat melihat Mark terganggu. "Okay, baiklah. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

Suasana menjadi hening setelahnya. Mark memandang wajah Jaehyun, biasanya Daddy nya ini akan mengoceh tentang apa saja.

"Sepertinya aku tidak bisa menemanimu, Mark." Jaehyun meletakkan Mark diantara bantal-bantal besar. "Aku menyiapkan sarapan untuk kita. Jangan berjalan jauh-jauh, ya."

Mark mengangguk saat Jaehyun mengacak rambutnya.

Jaehyun memutuskan akan membuat potato salad dan banana smoothies untuk dirinya. Sedangkan untuk Mark, Jaehyun membuat bubur dengan ikan salmon. Ia memasak dengan waswas. Jika ada waktu, Jaehyun akan pergi ke ruang keluarga, memastikan Mark tidak melakukan sesuatu yang melukai dirinya sendiri, lalu melanjutkan kegiatan memasaknya. Terus seperti itu.

"Jahe~"

Mark yang memeluk kakiknya membuat Jaehyun kaget. "Ah, Mark. Kau terlalu lama menunggu, ya?"

Jaehyun menggendong Mark dan mendudukkannya di kursi makan. Ia meletakkan bubur didepan Mark, dan menata makanan untuknya. Melihat Daddy nya sibuk sendiri, Mark memainkan bubur dihadapannya. Sepertinya meletakkan makanan didepan Mark adalah pilihan yang salah.

"Mark!" Jaehyun yang baru saja duduk didepan Mark reflek menjauhkan bubur yang tadinya dibuat mainan oleh bayi nya. "Ini makanan, jangan dibuat mainan."

Mark tertawa melihat wajah Jaehyun yang menurutnya konyol. Bocah itu membuka mulut kecilnya saat Jaehyun menyuapinya.

"Kau harus makan yang banyak, sayang." Jaehyun menyuapi Mark lagi saat bocah itu selesai menelan makanannya. "Jangan seperti Mommy mu, ya."

Mata Mark berbinar-binar saat mendengar kata 'Mommy'. Sebenarnya bocah itu sudah rindu sekali dengan mommy nya. "Mommy?"

"Ya," Jaehyun mengangguk. "Kau bisa lihat betapa kurusnya Mommy."

Jaehyun memperhatikan Mark yang memukul-mukul meja dengan tangannya. Alisnya mengerut ketika Mark berceloteh tanpa makna. Rambling.

"Kau berusaha mengatakan protes karena mengejek Mommy mu atau setuju dengan ucapanku?"

Mark rambling semakin parah.

"Jung Jaehyun penghuni planet bumi disini. Kepada Jung Minhyung, darimana planet asalmu? Bisakah kau berbahasa manusia? Ganti." Jaehyun mengepalkan tangannya di depan mulut, seakan-akan berbicara dengan walkie talkie. "Sekali lagi, Jung Jaehyun penghuni planet bumi disini. Kepada Jung Minhyung, darimana planet asalmu? Bisakah kau berbahasa manusia? Ganti."

Mark tertawa lucu, membuat Jaehyun ikut tertawa dan mencubit pipinya gemas.

"Tunggu Daddy selesai makan, ya. Setelah ini aku memandikanmu."

Mark mengangguk dan meneruskan ramblingnya. Jaehyun tersenyum disela-sela makannya. Bayinya memang menggemaskan, persis seperti Mommy dari bayi itu.

* * *

Jaehyun menggendong Mark ke kamarnya. Ia membiarkan Mark berguling-guling di ranjang king size nya sementara ia berganti baju. Setelah selesai sarapan, Jaehyun memutuskan untuk mandi bersama Mark. Pemuda itu sudah membawa minyak, bedak bayi, dan pakaian bersih di kamar mandi. Jadi setelah selesai, ia langsung memakaikan pakaian untuk Mark.

"Jangan terlalu ke pinggir!"

Jaehyun dengan sigap menarik Mark ke tengah ranjang saat bayinya merangkak ke pinggir ranjang. Ia bahkan belum memakai kaos lengan panjangnya dengan benar, membiarkan kaos hitamnya menggantung melingkari leher Jaehyun.

Jaehyun memakai kaosnya dan memeluk Mark, meletakkannya di dadanya sementara ia tidur di ranjang.

"Kita akan melakukan apa hari ini?"

Mark mengusakkan kepalanya di dada Jaehyun dengan manja. Jaehyun menghela nafasnya, ia merasa hari ini sedikit membosankan.

"Kau mau ke taman kota lagi? Atau ke kebun binatang? Taman bermain?" Jaehyun melirik Mark yang tidak merespon. "Hah, kita memang sudah kesana kemarin. Kau tidak ingin kesana lagi?"

Mark menggeleng. Jaehyun mengusap rambut Mark dengan sayang. Matanya tidak sengaja melihat jendela, rupanya salju masih turun. Seketika sebuah ide muncul dalam pikiran Jaehyun.

Pemuda itu duduk, sehingga Mark juga ikut duduk. Bocah itu memandang Daddy nya dengan penuh tanda tanya.

Jaehyun berlari keluar, meninggalkan Mark yang terduduk dengan ekspresi bingung. Sesaat kemudian, Jaehyun membawa jaket, sarung tangan, syal, sepatu boots dan penutup telinga milik Mark. Ia memakaikan satu-persatu di tubuh Mark.

"Ayo main salju di luar." Jaehyun tersenyum hingga lesung pipinya terlihat. Ia memakai jaket dan syal miliknya. "Kau belum pernah bermain salju, 'kan?"

Setelah selesai, Jaehyun menggendong Mark keluar. Udara dingin berhembus kearah mereka berdua. Mark memegangi pipinya sendiri karena dingin. Jaehyun tertawa dan mengeratkan gendongannya.

Pemuda itu berjalan ke halaman rumah. Ia mendudukkan Mark disitu, membiarkan bayi nya merentangkan tangan, berusaha menangkap butiran-butiran salju yang jatuh.

Jaehyun tersenyum saat Mark tertawa senang. "Bagus?"

Mark mengangguk dan menepukkan kedua tangannya.

Jaehyun ikut duduk beberapa meter dari Mark. Ia membuat bola salju dan dengan usil melemparkannya kearah Mark. Bayi nya itu tampak kaget, tapi tidak menangis.

Jaehyun tertawa puas. Ia mendekati bayi nya dan mengelus pipinya. "Hey, sayang, maafkan Daddy ya."

Pemuda itu membuat satu bola salju lagi dan memaksa Mark memegangnya. "Nah, kau boleh melemparkannya ke Daddy sebagai balas dendam"

Jaehyun tidak pernah mengira bayi nya yang menggemaskan itu akan melemparkan bola salju tepat di wajahnya. Ia juga tidak menyangka Mark akan tertawa senang setelah melakukan perbuatannya.

"Dasar!"

Jaehyun menggelitiki perut Mark, membuat bayi itu tertawa dan memegangi pergelangan tangan Daddy nya, berharap Jaehyun berhenti.

"D-Daddy!"

Jaehyun mematung. "Apa?"

"Daddy?" Mark memiringkan kepalanya imut.

"ASTAGA, ASTAGA, ASTAGA, KAU MEMANGGILKU APA?" Jaehyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah mungil Mark. "DADDY? DADDY? KAU MEMANGGILKU DADDY, 'KAN?"

Mark tertawa lucu. "Daddy~"

Jaehyun ingin menangis saking senangnya. Akhirnya Mark memanggilnya Daddy. Ia sudah menantikan hal ini sejak lama. Pemuda itu mencubit pipi Mark dan menciumnya. "Terima kasih, sayang. Astaga terima kasih!"

Mark tersenyum, tapi kemudian bocah itu menunjukkan pergelangan tangan Jaehyun yang digenggamnya dari tadi di depan Daddy nya.

"Ah, ini?" Jaehyun sepertinya paham maksud Mark. Ia menunjukkan tato di pergelangan tangannya. "Ini namanya tato."

Mark mengusap tato di pergelangan tangan Jaehyun. Wajahnya masih terlihat heran.

"Ini huruf, lebih tepatnya inisial." Jaehyun tersenyum simpul. "TY. Taeyong, Mommy."

Tato Jaehyun berukuran sedang di pergelangan tangan kanan. Tulisannya rapi. Disebelah inisial Taeyong, ada sebuah love sign berwarna merah. Tato itu terlihat pas.

"Wajahmu mulai memerah Mark," Jaehyun menggendong Mark dan membersihkan salju di rambut bayi nya. "Pasti kau sudah kedinginan. Ayo masuk rumah."

Jaehyun diam-diam tersenyum. Hari ini ia merasa sangat senang. Pemuda itu memejamkan matanya dan mengecup rambut Mark.

* * *

"Bagaimana bayi ku? Baik-baik saja, 'kan?"

Jaehyun cemberut saat Taeyong muncul di layar ponsel nya. "Baik, ia sedang tidur sekarang."

"Baguslah. Terima kasih, sayang. Maaf baru bisa menghubungimu."

"Tidak apa-apa." Jaehyun menggeleng. "Cepatlah pulang!"

Taeyong terkekeh. "Aku pulang besok pagi. Kau merindukanku atau tidak mampu mengurus Mark sendirian selama empat hari belakangan ini?"

"Dua-duanya."

Taeyong tersenyum manis. "Kasihan~ Maafkan aku, Jae. Karena aku harus menemani eomma di Korea, kau terpaksa mengurus Mark sendirian disana."

"Hei, hei! Tidak seperti itu!" Jaehyun cepat-cepat membantah. "Aku tidak terpaksa. Aku senang mengurus bayi kita."

"Jangan bohong." Taeyong cemberut.

Jaehyun terkekeh gemas melihat istrinya tampak begitu imut di layar ponselnya. "Tentu saja tidak. Kau tahu? Mark memanggilku Daddy untuk yang pertama kalinya tadi siang!"

"Nama anak kita Minhyung."

"Ternyata hanya butuh empat hari untuk membuatnya memanggilku Daddy. Aku senang sekali!" Jaehyun menguap sekilas.

Taeyong tersenyum melihat suaminya yang memang terlihat begitu senang. "Kau sudah mengantuk?"

Jaehyun mengangguk. Ini memang sudah tengah malam di Korea.

"Kalau begitu tidurlah, istirahat yang cukup." Taeyong menyarankan. "Aku rasa kalian berdua bersenang-senang tadi."

"Yah, kami main di halaman rumah saat salju turun."

"APA?" Mata Taeyong membesar. "KAU MEMBIARKAN MINHYUNG KEDINGINAN? IA BISA SAKIT!"

Jaehyun menggaruk rambut cokelat terangnya dengan salah tingkah. "Hey! Mark sudah kubawa kedalam rumah saat wajahnya mulai memerah karena kedinginan!"

Taeyong cemberut. Pemuda manis itu bersumpah akan menyalahkan Jaehyun sepenuhnya jika bayi mereka sakit.

Jaehyun menguap lagi.

"Tidurlah, Jaehyun. Aku akan memutus sambungannya."

"Sampai disini dengan selamat ya, sayang. Aku mencintaimu." Jaehyun tersenyum manis.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Jaehyun." Taeyong menyeringai. "Oh, atau harus kupanggil 'Daddy'? Tidur yang nyenyak, Daddy~"

Jaehyun mengangguk. "Bye~"

Sambungan terputus. Jaehyun menarik selimutnya hingga ke dagu. Taeyong yang tadi memanggilnya dengan sebutan Daddy membuat Jaehyun mengingat Daddy-kink yang mereka lakukan sebelum Taeyong pulang ke Korea untuk merawat eomma nya yang sedang sakit.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Hai gaes. Ini pertama kalinya aku publish dan ngetik tanpa didampingi adek kembarku, Nabila, atau yang biasanya dipanggil Vava. Jadi maaf kalo aneh ya~

Terima kasih banyak atas koreksinya, **jaeyongeternally**! ^^ Duh, jadi malu gini. Aku bener-bener berterima kasih karena ketelitiannya~ ^^

* * *

 **Love, Fafa  
**


End file.
